La soeur cachée d'Harry Potter
by caro1005line
Summary: Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Je vais essayer de publier aussi souvent que possible mais je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de mes publications. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **La sœur cachée d'Harry Potter.**

Chapitre 1 :

Hermione Granger, âgée de 15 ans, était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit, lisant les livres de cours de cinquième année. Elle soupira en pensant qu'Harry ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de lettre de l'été, il devait encore avoir des problème avec sa famille. Elle aurait aimé inviter le brun chez elle mais le professeur Dumbledore disait qu'Harry devait rester chez sa tante par sécurité. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et continua de lire. Sa lecture fut interrompue par un hibou tapant à sa fenêtre, elle se leva et alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer le volatile. Elle détacha la lettre et l'oiseau repartit immédiatement. Intriguée elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

~Chère Hermione,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as 15 ans. Laisse-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Lily Potter née Evans. Tu dois seulement me connaître de nom et j'en suis désolée. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose et j'espère que tu l'accepteras. Tu es ma fille aînée Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore nous a obligé à te confier à une famille moldue, les Granger. « Pour le plus grand bien », au début je pensais qu'il parlait de Voldemort, mais à présent je pense que c'est James qui a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de se débarrasser de toi. Ton vrai nom n'est pas Hermione Jean Granger mais Hermione Rose Potter. Ton apparence n'est pas celle que tu crois, ton père et moi avons placé des sortilèges de métamorphose sur toi pour que tu ressembles aux Granger, il te suffit de les retirer pour découvrir ta véritable apparence.

Je suis désolée, j'aurais tellement aimé te garder près de moi. Aujourd'hui, je regrette d'avoir écouté le professeur Dumbledore. Je voudrais venir te chercher mais Voldemort est à nos trousses et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, tu pourras toujours compter sur ton parrain, qui est Severus Rogue. Sache qu'il a toujours été mon meilleur ami mais ton père était si jaloux que je devais voir Severus en cachette, il n'est devenu ton parrain que parce que ton père ne voulait pas que tu en aies un. Sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté que ce soit Severus.

Cette lettre te sera envoyée par hibou à relais magique, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait envoyer avant mais je voulais que tu sois en âge de comprendre. Les Granger sont au courant de ton adoption et ont promis de ne parler à personne de notre monde. Ils étaient désespérés de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant et t'ont recueillis. Quand notre fils est né, j'ai eu peur que Dumbledore ne l'emmène loin de nous comme il t'avait emmenée, mais il n'a rien fait et a finit par nous annoncer la prophétie. Je t'écris cette lettre en cachette, car ton père voulait un fils et il était bien évidemment d'accord lorsque Dumbledore nous a demandé de te mettre en sécurité. Pardonne moi ma chérie, je t'en supplie... Saches que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Pardonne moi...

Lily Potter.~

À présent, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle ressentait une douleur immense dans la poitrine, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges et si Lily ne lui avait pas envoyé cette lettre, elle n'aurait jamais su la vérité. Elle poussa un cri de rage. Pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Pourquoi avait-il passé son temps a l'insulter de Miss Je Sais Tout et à la regarder avec haine tout comme Harry et Ron ? Pourquoi tout le monde donnait-il à Harry une belle image de James Potter alors qu'il avait renié sa fille aînée parce qu'il voulait un fils ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait du mal a réaliser que son meilleur ami était en fait son petit frère. et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir l'annoncer à Harry. Elle se promit alors une chose : le protéger des manipulations d'Albus Dumbledore. Perdant le contrôle de ses émotions, les vitres de sa chambre explosèrent à cause de sa magie et elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il y avait des milliers de morceaux de verre dans sa chambre, elle nettoya l'entaille qu'elle avait sur la joue avant de nettoyer la chambre. N'étant pas encore majeure, elle le fit sans magie, ce qui lui permettait en plus de se défouler., Puis ne voulant pas rester Hermione Granger plus longtemps, elle envoya une lettre à Ron pour savoir si elle pouvait venir habiter au quartier général avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione alla dans le salon, il fallait qu'elle parle aux Granger. Lorsqu'elle entra elle toussota légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence et alla s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil en face de ses parents adoptifs.

« Heu... Nous devons parler... »Hésita-t-elle.

« Nous t'écoutons ma chérie. » Dit sa mère adoptive en buvant son thé.

« Je sais la vérité. » La voix de la brune était plus dure que ce qu'elle voulait mais en voyant qu'ils se jetaient des regards interrogatifs, elle poursuivit sur le même ton.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère avant-hier m'apprenant toute la vérité. » Ils la regardèrent l'air blessés et elle commença à s'en vouloir.

« Tu vas aller chez eux ? » Demanda celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son père avec une voix étrangement faible.

Hermione secoua la tête la gorge nouée, elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer.

« Je vais aller chez des amis. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Elle se leva et alla les serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois en leur promettant de revenir les voir.

Elle actionna alors le portoloin que Ron lui avait envoyé dans la journée puis se retrouva au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu. À bientôt, biz !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Phyllida Crane : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, pour ce qui est de ta remarque : Hermione a tout simplement était choquée et le fait qu'elle va découvrir certaines choses dans ce chapitre vont lui prouver que c'est la vérité. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Lylylou62 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Lily : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Alors je comprend ce que tu veux dire, en tout cas merci de m'avoir fait ces remarques ça peut m'aider pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux que le précédent et qu'il te plaira :)

AnnabethLissa : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Lorina : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Elodidine : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Oui tu situe bien, cela se passe bien après la coupe de feu et avant l'ordre du phénix. Pour ce qui est de tes supposition je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Miadu50 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Darkklinne : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je comprend ce que tu veux dire et je comprend mes erreurs. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre est mieux que le premier et qu'il te plaira. :)

HeartofHell : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Tayuun : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'écris d'autres fictions donc ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre2 :

Les retrouvailles avec ses amis au Square Grimmaurd furent chaleureuses mais Hermione avait la tête ailleurs. Elle avait hâte d'être seule pour découvrir si tout cela était vrai en découvrant sa véritable apparence. Elle demanda alors à Ginny de lui montrer sa chambre et elle fut soulagée lorsque la cadette Weasley la laissa seule pour s'installer.

Hermione verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort puis en murmura un autre pour retirer les charmes de métamorphose.

Elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle vit enfin sa réelle apparence. Ses cheveux, habituellement bruns, broussailleux et lui arrivant en dessous des épaules, poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos, devinrent fins et auburn avec quelques reflets roux. Ses yeux couleur noisette devinrent vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Harry, et les traits de son visage s'affinèrent, comme ceux de James. À cet instant, la Gryffondor eut la preuve,s'il restait un doute que James et Lily Potter étaient bien ses parents biologiques. Elle fondit en larmes et ne répondit pas lorsque Ron et Ginny vinrent la chercher pour le dîner.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, Ginny tambourina à la porte, inquiète pour son amie.

« Mione... Ouvre moi s'il te plaît, je dois aller me coucher... » On entendait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de la rousse.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, laissant ainsi son amie entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça fait des... Waouh ! Hermione, c'est toi ?! » Ginny était stupéfaite de voir cette jeune femme dans la pièce où aurait dû se trouver Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête doucement et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais t'expliquer mais promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, s'il te plaît... » La voix de l'aînée Potter était un peu faible, brisée par les sanglots des heures précédentes .

La jeune fille vit sa meilleure amie hocher la tête et commença donc à raconter ce que la lettre de Lily Potter lui avait apprit. Son amie était abasourdie qu'Hermione soit la sœur d'Harry et elle ne savait pas comment l'accepter.

Une heure plus tard, les deux filles s'étaient endormis profondément bien qu'Hermione ait eu des difficultés à se calmer. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser au fait qu'elle allait devoir dire la vérité aux Weasley et au reste des personnes présentes dans la maison.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour remarquer qu'il pleuvait. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. En entrant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lily avec les traits de James comme Harry qui ressemblait énormément à James avec les yeux de Lily. Elle détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la douche.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, elle enfila un jean bleu foncé et un pull vert émeraude que Viktor Krum lui avait offert l'année précédente. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et sourit lorsqu'elle vit que le pull faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître un ruban vert foncé et attacha légèrement ses long cheveux auburn. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre.

Ginny était assise sur son lit lorsqu'elle vit Hermione entrer Elle la regarda bouche bée, sa meilleure amie était tout simplement magnifique.

« Salut Mione ! Tu peux descendre, ne m'attends pas, je vais me doucher. » Devant son hésitation, elle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Vas-y, je me dépêche ! » La rousse partit se préparer, un sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'Hermione était la sœur d'Harry, elle restait quand même sa meilleure amie.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et descendit rejoindre les Weasley dans la cuisine, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une demie douzaine de baguettes soient pointées sur elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

« Je... C'est Hermione... » Dit-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

Voyant que les baguettes étaient toujours pointées sur elle, elle sortit sa baguette et remit en place les sortilèges de métamorphose, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce baissèrent leur baguette et la regardèrent, interdits .

« Hermione ? » Demanda Ron incrédule.

La brune alla s'asseoir et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Je vais vous... »Elle fut interrompue par Sirius que s'était brutalement levé de sa chaise.

« Hermione Rose Potter... » Souffla-t-il.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui à l'exception de celui de Remus qui continuait de fixer intensément Hermione.

La brune regarda Sirius avec de la colère dans les yeux.

« Tu savais ! Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? » Demanda Molly Weasley qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Retire les charmes de métamorphose, Hermione. » Dit calmement Remus.

Hermione regarda toujours Sirius avec colère mais fit ce que le loup garou lui avait demandé.

« Hermione, pourquoi portes tu des charmes de métamorphose ? » Demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Parce qu'elle est la fille aînée de James et Lily. » Répondit Sirius d'une voix faible.

« Pardon ? » Cria Moly sous le choc.

« James nous a dit qu'elle était morte... » Souffla Remus pendant que Sirius acquiesçait.

« C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je la vois entrer dans cette cuisine. Tu leur ressemble tellement... »Ajouta-t-il.

« Bon quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Molly en colère.

Hermione soupira avant d'expliquer la situation. Ginny arriva à ce moment là et la rousse, qui se plaça à côté de son frère, le pinça pour qu'il se taise.

Une fois ses explications terminée le silence s'abattit sur la cuisine, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de la fille aînée des Potter étaient sous le choc.

Remus posa les plats préparés par Molly pour le petit déjeuner et ils commencèrent à manger dans un silence pesant.

Après ce repas tellement calme qu'on pouvait entendre les mouches voler, Ginny se leva en disant qu'ils avaient du travail s'ils voulaient rendre cette maison habitable. Elle quitta la pièce, immédiatement suivit d'Hermione qui n'avait qu'une envie : échapper à cette ambiance si désagréable.

Ils passèrent la journée à nettoyer la maison des Black, l'aînée des Potter tentant de ne pas penser aux événements qui avaient chamboulés sa vie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Hermione Potter : Boujour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Mamy 83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Lorina : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Annie : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry tu va découvrir ça un peu plus bas. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'écris d'autres fictions donc ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Sirius se trouvait dans le grenier avec Buck. Il avait besoin d'être seul afin de réfléchir. Comment James avait-il pu leur mentir ? Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'Hermione avait dit de la lettre de Lily, James n'était pas comme ça... Non Lily avait dû se tromper, son meilleur ami n'était pas comme ça... Mais pourtant les preuves étaient bien là, Hermione Granger et Hermione Potter n'étaient bel et bien qu'une seule et même personne, elle ressemblait tellement à Lily. Sirius prit une grande inspiration et décida de redescendre aider les autres.

Ron et Hermione étaient avec Ginny dans la chambre que les deux filles partageaient.

« C'est énorme quand même, toi la fille des Potter ! Attends un peu qu'Harry sache ça ! » S'exclama Ron en prenant une chocogrenouille.

« Ron ! Justement... » Répliqua Ginny en croisant les bras.

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en arrachant la tête de sa chocogrenouille d'un coup de dents.

« Ron... Tu penses qu'Harry va sauter de joie en apprenant que sa meilleure amie est en faite sa grande sœur ? Moi je ne pense pas. » Expliqua l'aînée Potter.

« Mais non, Harry t'en voudra pas ! » S'exclama Ron en finissant sa chocogrenouille.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre... » Soupira Hermione.

Les trois occupants de la pièce sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts bien connus : Harry Potter.

Harry ouvrit, avec rage, la porte que madame Weasley lui avait indiqué. Depuis le début de l'été, il n'avait reçu que quelques lettres d'Hermione et il venait d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive mais visiblement tout le monde s'en fichait. Oh ! Si, bien sûr, Tonks accompagnée de Lupin et Maugrey était venus le chercher mais personne ne lui avait expliqué ce qu'était cette maison et encore moins ce qu'était ce fameux Ordre du phénix.

La colère d'Harry retomba comme un soufflé lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme en compagnie de Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci ressemblait tellement à sa mère... Rapidement il posa son sac au sol et en sortit une photo dans un cadre où l'on pouvait voir sa mère en compagnie de son père, il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme puis le cadre avant de le laisser tomber dans un bruit de verre brisé.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Ginny, qui fut la première à se reprendre, en se levant et en allant serrer le brun contre elle.

Harry laissa la rousse faire, son regard restant fixé sur la jeune femme.

Hermione regarda Harry avec inquiétude et décida qu'il fallait tout dire maintenant. Elle se leva et s'approcha lentement du brun. Une fois près de lui, elle se baissa et ramassa le cadre brisé pour le réparer d'un coup de baguette avant de le tendre à Harry, qui le prit d'une main tremblante.

« Hé vieux ! Arrête de regarder Hermione comme ça, c'est juste ta sœur hein ! » S'exclama Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Harry.

Ce fût l'information de trop pour Harry. Sans comprendre comment, il sentit les effets qu'une attaque de Détraqueurs lui faisait subir et il s'évanouit en entendant sa mère hurler.

« Harry ! » Crièrent Hermione et Ginny. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Harry pour le mettre sur le lit de la rousse.

« RONALD WEASLEY ! » Hurla l'aînée Potter, folle de rage.

« Tu es complètement inconscient lui annoncer ça, comme ça ! Ce n'était même pas à toi de lui dire ça ! Sors d'ici ! » Continua-t-elle en poussant le rouquin hors de la chambre et verrouillant la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

« Quel abruti ! » S'exclama Ginny en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

Hermione passa nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux auburn avant de prendre la main de son petit frère et de sursauter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la rousse.

Hermione soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

« Il est glacé... Je me demande pourquoi les autres ne nous ont pas dit qu'Harry arrivait aujourd'hui. On aurait pu, je ne sais pas moi, se préparer. » Elle soupira et sursauta de nouveau lorsque la voix de madame Weasley raisonna dans toute la maison pour qu'ils descendent dîner.

« Je ne sais pas mais viens, nous n'avons qu'à leur demander. » Répondit la rousse en se levant pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Hermione déposa une couverture sur Harry avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle jeta un regard noir à Ron avant de s'installer à côté de Remus.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Molly en le cherchant des yeux.

« Il s'est évanoui. Il est dans la chambre. » Répondit Hermione en jetant un nouveau regard noir à Ron qui se faisait tout petit à côté des jumeaux.

« Oh ! le pauvre, ça doit être à cause des détraqueurs. » Soupira Molly en posant un plat sur la table.

« QUELS DÉTRAQUEURS ? » Crièrent Hermione et les enfants Weasley.

« Ah oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant. » Dit Arthur en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

« Oh, ils ont bien le droit de savoir ! De toute façon si on ne leur dit pas, Harry le leur dira ! » S'exclama Sirius agacé.

« Harry a été attaqué par des détraqueurs à Privet Drive. » Expliqua Remus.

Ginny plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée et Ron reposa sa fourchette.

« Ce qui veut dire que soit le ministère a envoyé ces détraqueurs attaquer Harry, soit c'est Voldemort qui les a envoyés. » S'exclama Hermione en prenant le plat que Fred lui tendait.

« Exactement et Dumbledore est d'accord sur le fait que c'est Voldemort. » Dit Sirius avec hochement de tête pour Hermione.

« Harry a eu de la chance mais il risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. » Expliqua Remus avec gravité en piquant une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette.

« QUOI ? » Cria Ron surprit.

« Réfléchis un peu, petit frère ! Excellent conseil ! » S'exclama George.

« Si Harry a été attaqué par des détraqueurs et qu'il est ici ce soir, c'est qu'il s'est défendu ! » Continua Fred.

« Oui, il a dû utiliser un patronus. » Poursuivit George.

« Donc il a fait usage de la magie hors de Poudlard alors que c'est interdit pour les sorciers de premier cycle, il risque donc d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. » Termina Fred.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » S'exclama Ron en tendant sa fourchette devant lui comme si c'était sa baguette.

« Ron a raison ! En plus, le ministère risque de vouloir briser sa baguette ! » Cria Ginny en prenant un peu de porridge.

« Quoi ?! Briser sa baguette ?! » Cria Ron en se levant comme s'il était prêt à se battre.

« Ron assieds toi ! Ne fais pas l'étonné ! Rappelle toi que lorsque Hagrid a été renvoyé de Poudlard, le ministère a brisé sa baguette. Et si cela devait arriver à Harry, il deviendrait en partie un cracmol. Mais je suis confiante, Harry a agit en cas de légitime défense donc il n'ont pas le droit de le renvoyer. » Expliqua l'aînée Potter.

« Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour qu'Harry ait un procès. » Ajouta le loup garou en buvant un peu de jus de citrouille.

Hermione se dépêcha de terminer de manger et monta à l'étage rejoindre son petit frère. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était toujours évanoui et redescendit rapidement les escaliers pour retourner dans la cuisine.

« Remus ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle en attirant tous les regards sur elle.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Répondit le concerné.

Le loup garou repoussa son assiette et suivit la jeune fille à l'étage sans poser de question. Lorsqu'elle le fit entrer dans une chambre et qu'il vit Harry étendu sur un lit, il comprit où Hermione voulait en venir. Il s'approcha du garçon et sortit sa baguette.

« Enervate ! » Murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait faible et il avait froid, il devait être malade. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve : il avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs puis on l'avait emmené dans une maison bizarre avec un ordre bizarre et il y avait eu cette femme... Oui cette femme ressemblait à sa mère et Ron avait dit qu'Hermione était sa sœur. C'était décidément un drôle de rêve. Se sentant trop fatigué et faible, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit de nouveau.

En voyant Harry se rendormir, Remus et Hermione poussèrent un soupir.

« Il n'a rien de grave, laissons-le se reposer, nous aviserons demain. » Déclara Remus en quittant la chambre avec un sourire pour la jeune femme.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit apparaître une chaise à côté du lit où Harry dormait. Elle s'y installa, décidée à veiller sur son petit frère toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine biz !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy 83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas encore la relation qu'ils auront donc je ne peux pas te dire. ;)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'écris d'autres fictions donc ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Vers quatre heures du matin, Severus entra silencieusement dans la maison des Black et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'assister à la réunion. Il s'avança dans la petite cuisine et s'installa à la table en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Lorsque celle-ci commença, le Maître des Potions qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite, sursauta presque lorsque Dumbledore prononça son nom.

« Qu'avez-vous à nous dire, Severus ? » Demanda le vieil homme en fixant intensément son espion.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus que méfiant, ce qui est compréhensible. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Vous savez combien il est important de... » Dumbledore fut alors interrompu par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Lily... » Murmura Severus en regardant le jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? » Demanda le directeur de Poudlard en bouillant intérieurement. Comment cette gamine avait-elle découvert la vérité ? Serait-ce ces moldus qui lui auraient tout dévoilé? Il en doutait fortement, il payait les deux faux parents tous les mois pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Mais alors comment avait-elle su ?

Hermione ignora le vieux manipulateur et se tourna vers Remus en le fixant, la détresse dans le regard.

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? » Demanda le loup garou en se levant.

Severus sursauta. Hermione ? Impossible, cette gamine ne pouvait pas être Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Cette personne était le double de sa Lily ! Oh Merlin... Le Maître des Potions finit par comprendre, la jeune femme était sa filleule !

« C'est Harry... » Commença l'aînée Potter avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ron voulait se faire pardonner et il a préparé une potion pour qu'il reprenne connaissance et lui a donné... » À la fin de sa phrase, elle éclata en sanglots au milieu de l'Ordre au complet.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est... » Hermione n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer clairement. Ses émotions, depuis qu'elle avait appris que ses parents étaient les Potter, étaient fortes et confuses.

Le Maître des Potions se leva brusquement et attrapa la main de sa filleule en sortant de la cuisine avant de de monter à l'étage en la tirant.

«Venez! Dans quelle pièce se trouve Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir traités ainsi pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi m'avoir traitée ainsi ? Vous saviez ! Vous saviez que vous étiez mon parrain et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ! J'avais le droit de savoir ! C'est vous qui auriez dû me le dire et non une lettre de ma véritable mère ! Vous... »

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard ! Je dois voir Potter maintenant ! » La coupa Severus.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la chambre où Ginny veillait sur Harry.

Sans attendre, le Maître des Potions alla vers le garçon et sortit sa baguette.

« Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Weasley fabriquer une potion lui-même alors qu'il n'a même pas le niveau d'un élève de première année ? » Demanda Severus en lançant plusieurs sortilèges tout en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« Miss Weasley, allez me le chercher ! Dépêchez vous ! » Ordonna Severus avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Hermione en prenant la main de son petit frère.

« Les symptômes sont assez courants, ne vous en faites pas, je vais pouvoir le remettre sur pied. Je dois juste savoir ce que cet idiot a mis dans cette potion afin de ne pas empoisonner Potter. » Expliqua le Maître des Potions en essayant de rassurer sa filleule.

Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

« _Enervate_! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement en se demandant pourquoi il avait mal partout, il regarda autour de lui et fût surpris de voir sa mère penchée sur lui.

« Maman ? Je suis mort ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant la personne qu'il croyait être sa mère.

« Vous divaguez, Potter ! Dites-moi comment vous vous sentez au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! » Répliqua le Maître des Potions en faisant reculer Hermione.

Harry sursauta en voyant le visage de sa mère s'effacer avant de répondre.

« Bizarre... Mal partout... Trop froid... Trop chaud... Je sais pas... »

Harry s'endormit de nouveau et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ron, suivit de Ginny. La rousse pointait sa baguette sur son frère et le regardait avec colère.

« Weasley, qu'avez-vous utilisé comme ingrédient pour commettre cette foutue potion ? » Demanda Severus en fixant le roux de son regard glacial.

Ron fit apparaître les ingrédients d'un coup de baguette et baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

« Je suis désolé... Je voulais l'aider... Je voulais être pardonner par Hermione pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait hier... » S'exclama-t-il avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

Le Maître des Potions ignora le garçon et donna différentes potions à Potter.

« Voilà. Il va dormir encore une heure environ et après, il devrait aller mieux. » Déclara Severus avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

« Professeur ! » Cria Hermione en rattrapant son parrain.

Severus se retourna pour voir sa filleule qui lui jetait un regard noir, signe que la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui devait des explications.

« Connaissez-vous un endroit tranquille ? » Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

L'aînée Potter hocha la tête et conduisit le Maître des Potions dans la bibliothèque des Black que Ginny lui avait montré la veille. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent confortablement bien qu'Hermione soit nerveuse et en colère.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez chez les Granger, votre mère ne m'avait rien dit. » Répondit Severus en essayant de garder ses émotions en lui. Etrangement, cela lui semblait très difficile.

« Donc vous ne saviez pas que j'étais cachée sous l'apparence d'Hermione Granger... Vous ne saviez rien et moi je me suis énervée... Je suis désolée... » Sans comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle se leva et alla serrer l'homme qu'elle détestait contre elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Pris au dépourvu, Severus la serra maladroitement contre lui. Que Lily lui pardonne cette nouvelle erreur, elle lui avait confié sa fille et il n'avait fait que la rabaisser sur ses connaissances et son savoir, qu'elle avait pourtant hérités de sa mère. Il avait de nouveau échoué et devait réparer cette erreur dès maintenant.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé ! » Murmura-t-il alors qu'Hermione se redressait en rougissant.

« Qui est au courant de votre véritable identité? » Demanda-t-il pendant que sa filleule retournait s'asseoir.

« Hum... Si on prend en compte les personnes qui étaient au courant avant moi il y a : Dumbledore, mes parents adoptif, vous, les Weasley, Sirius et Remus. Je ne sais pas si le reste de l'Ordre a compris mais je pense que non et Harry... Hé bien, c'est compliqué... » Répondit l'aînée Potter en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Bien. Il y a suffisamment de personnes au courant. Savez-vous remettre vos charmes de Métamorphose ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui fit une démonstration.

« Bien. J'aimerais que vous restiez sous l'identité d'Hermione Granger lorsque vous sortirez de cette maison ou lorsque vous retournerez à Poudlard, d'accord ? »

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné avant de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer à mentir sur sa véritable identité, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement ces quinze dernières années, mais elle savait ce que représentait la menace d'utiliser le nom de Potter avec le retour de Lord Voldemort. Elle savait qu'il risquait de se servir d'elle pour faire plier Harry et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle aiderait son petit frère à rétablir la paix dans leur monde par tous les moyens possibles mais elle refusait qu'Harry se mette en danger pour elle ou pour le reste de la population sorcière !

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et fit une nouvelle fois la promesse à ses parents de protéger Harry quoi qu'il arrive. Elle les rouvrit doucement et fit un tendre sourire à son parrain.

« Si c'est comme ça, vous pouvez continuer à me traiter exécrablement en cours mais... Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais que vous soyez mon parrain en privé... » Dit-elle en continuant de sourire. Elle savait que toute cette histoire n'allait être facile pour personne mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait faire confiance à ses proches et son parrain en faisait désormais partie.

«On pourrait commencer par le tutoiement ? » Proposa Severus.

L'aînée Potter hocha la tête et prit cette question comme une acceptation de sa remarque.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant le Maître des Potions ou plus particulièrement son bras où elle savait se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Le tutoiement. » Répéta Severus en sachant sur quel sujet allait se porter la question.

« Et tu l'as déjà fait mais vas-y. » Continua-t-il.

« Est-ce que cela vous... Te dérangerais de faire un serment magique concernant mon identité ? Juste au cas où... » Fit-elle avec un signe de tête vers le bras gauche du professeur, en rougissant.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et fit le serment demandé par sa filleule.

« Merci parrain ! » Souffla-t-elle, soulagée que l'homme ne prenne pas mal sa méfiance envers lui.

« Ta demande était compréhensible, tu as eu le comportement d'un parfait Serpentard. » S'exclama Severus.

Hermione vit la bouche de l'homme se tordre imperceptiblement et elle prit ça pour un sourire.

Elle se leva et quitta la bibliothèque avec le sourire, heureuse d'avoir éclairci ses pensées sur l'homme des cachots que sa mère lui avait donné comme parrain.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À dans deux semaines pour la suite (04/07) biz !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 5. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy 83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui moi aussi, ça change ! ;)

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! ;)

Hermione16 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement...

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5. Je suis à l'heure comme prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« Ensemble ! » Cria Harry.

D'un même geste Cédric et lui attrapèrent chacun une anse du trophée et Harry ressentit une secousse familière au niveau du nombril avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs avec le Poufsouffle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol et il cria de douleur lorsque sa jambe blessée céda sous sous poids.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

« Je me pose exactement la même question ! » S'exclama Cédric en aidant Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu crois que ça fait partie de la tâche ? » Demanda Harry en regardant le cimetière autour de lui puis le trophée transformé en Portoloin.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Cédric en sortant sa baguette en même temps que le Gryffondor.

« Quelqu'un vient ! » S'exclama le brun en entendant des bruits de pas au loin.

« Tue l'autre. » Dit une voix glaciale alors qu'Harry tombait à genoux en ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Le Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'un rayon de lumière verte fonça sur lui et qu'il tomba sur le sol, mort.

Harry regarda avec horreur son camarade chuter sur le sol, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Il secoua la tête vivement et fixa le corps du Poufsouffle. Non ! Cédric ne pouvait pas être mort, il allait se relever et éclater de rire en se moquant d'Harry. Le Gryffondor paniqua lorsqu'il vit que Cédric ne bougeait toujours pas.

« C'est à cause de toi ! » S'exclama une voix.

Harry se retourna et sursauta en voyant Cédric, sous forme spectrale, le regarder sévèrement.

« Cé... Cédric... » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Il m'a tué à cause de toi ! » Cria le Poufsouffle en regardant le Gryffondor, qui s'était relevé, avec colère.

« Je... » Harry cria lorsque le pied de Cédric percuta sa jambe blessée avec force, le faisant de nouveau chuter sur le sol.

« Il a raison Harry ! » S'exclama une autre voix.

Le brun se retourna et vit son père se tenir près de Cédric, le regardant avec haine.

« Papa je... » Harry regarda alternativement son père et Poufsouffle, totalement abasourdi.

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es plus mon fils ! Je suis mort à cause de toi ! » Cria James Potter avec rage en avançant dangereusement vers le brun.

« C'est Voldemort... » Souffla Harry en se traînant sur le sol pour s'éloigner.

« Oui Harry, c'est Voldemort ! » S'exclama une autre voix.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction de celle-ci et fut surprit de voir sa mère le regarder avec un mélange de mépris et de dégoût.

« Maman... » Murmura-t-il en regardant la rousse avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Voldemort voulait te tuer, c'est pour ça qu'on est mort ! Parce que toi, tu étais là ! » S'exclama Lily Potter en avançant pour se placer près de son mari et du Poufsouffle.

« Je suis désolé ! » Cria le brun, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant, Harry ! » S'écria une autre voix.

Harry sursauta en voyant le spectre d'Hermione rejoindre ses parents et Cédric.

« MIONE NON ! » Hurla Harry en voyant le regard déçu que lui lançait la brune.

« Voldemort m'a tuée parce que j'étais ta meilleure amie, Harry ! » Cria Hermione, alors que Cédric, les Potter et elle se rapprochaient du brun en le regardant avec haine.

« Tu attires la mort sur tous ceux qui t'entourent ! » Cria Cédric en sortant sa baguette.

Harry secoua la tête et continua de s'éloigner en se traînant sur le sol aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu as tué tes parents ! » Crièrent Lily et James d'une même voix en sortant eux aussi leurs baguettes.

« Tu as tué ta meilleure amie et ses parents ! » Cria Hermione en sortant également sa baguette avant de la pointer elle aussi sur le brun.

Harry, terrifié, les regarda les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues . Il vit avec horreur quatre sortilèges Doloris se diriger vers lui.

« NON ! » Hurla Harry en se redressant vivement dans son lit.

Tous les Weasley, Hermione et quelques membres de l'Ordre restés pour le petit-déjeuner se trouvaient dans la cuisine lorsqu'un cri d'horreur retentit dans toute la maison.

Immédiatement, Hermione et Sirius se précipitèrent à l'étage et entrèrent avec fracas dans la chambre de l'aînée Potter pour voir Harry se débattre avec force dans le lit de sa sœur.

Hermione s'approcha et regarda avec tristesse son petit frère s'agiter dans les draps du lit en criant de douleur. Elle attrapa la main du brun et la secoua pour le réveiller mais le seul résultat fut qu'Harry continua de crier et commença à pleurer.

Sirius regarda son filleul avec inquiétude en se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien rêver pour réagir ainsi. Il avança et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione avant de lui sourire. Il vit la jeune femme lui retourner son sourire puis il s'assit sur le lit vide en reportant son attention sur Harry.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque le brun se redressa dans le lit en hurlant.

« Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en remettant discrètement ses charmes de métamorphose.

Elle vit le brun se tournait vers elle et fut surprise lorsque celui-ci se mit à crier en pleurant.

« Non, Hermione ! Non, je voulais pas... Pardon... »

Hermione comprit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et le serra dans ses bras, elle le sentit se tendre mais au bout de quelques minutes le brun se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de la brune.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé, Harry ? » Demanda Sirius lorsque Hermione relâcha Harry.

« Rien... » Répondit Harry en tremblant.

« Dis-moi la vérité Harry ! Tu as dit à ta sœur que tu étais désolé, pourquoi ? » Demanda le chef de la famille Black en fixant son filleul avec inquiétude.

« Quelle sœur ? » Demanda le brun en évitant la question de son parrain.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de faire apparaître la lettre de Lily d'un coup de baguette et de la tendre à son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en prenant la lettre.

« Lis la. » Répondit simplement Hermione.

Harry s'apprêtait à commencer sa lecture lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

« Attends une minute. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement Hermione et Sirius.

« On t'a entendu hurler de la cuisine donc nous sommes montés. » Répondit Sirius.

Harry regarda autour de lui et se prit la tête dans les mains. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Son dernier souvenir était qu'il avait reçu une lettre du ministère lui disant qu'il était renvoyé mais après c'était le trou noir. Il se redressa et décida de lire la lettre qu'Hermione venait de lui donner, peut-être que la réponse à ses questions serait dedans. Au fil de sa lecture, le brun pâlit dangereusement. Hermione était sa sœur ! Sa meilleure amie était sa sœur ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le choquait le plus, comment son père avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Ce n'étais le James Potter que tout le monde lui présentait. Il ferma les yeux et l'image de James le regardant avec haine aux côtés de Cédric refit surface avant de faire place à celle de Lily lui criant dessus. Sa mère lui en voulait parce qu'à cause de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais connaître sa fille que son mari et Dumbledore lui avaient arrachée. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue avant de regarder sa grande sœur.

« Est-ce que tu peux retirer les charmes ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de se retenir de pleurer encore.

Comme seule réponse, elle les retira et les larmes que retenaient Harry dévalèrent sur ses joues. Sa mère avait raison de lui en vouloir, tout était de sa faute comme l'avait dit Cédric ! Depuis sa naissance, il ne faisait que briser des vies heureuses. Son oncle et sa tante avaient raison, il était un monstre et il ne méritait pas de vivre.

« PARDON ! PARDON MAMAN, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! » Hurla-t-il avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Hermione regarda son petit frère avec étonnement. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Elle était inquiète pour le brun, il avait énormément changé depuis la fin du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers. La fin du tournoi... C'était ça... Harry n'avait eu personne pour le soutenir et il devait atrocement s'en vouloir de la mort de Cédric. Mais pourquoi venait-il de demander pardon à leur mère ? Elle prit de nouveau son frère dans les bras et tenta de le calmer.

« Harry raconte-nous ton rêve s'il te plaît. Nous voulons t'aider, mais nous devons comprendre ! » S'exclama Sirius, mal de voir son filleul dans cet état.

Harry releva sa tête, qu'il avait enfouit dans le cou de sa grande sœur, et regarda son parrain avec hésitation avant de tout raconter en pleurant. Il n'en pouvait plus, depuis que Cédric avait été tué dans le cimetière, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars, plus violents les uns que les autres.

« Oh Harry... Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione ne pense pas de telles choses et tes parents sont certainement très fiers de toi et de ce que tu es devenu ! Concernant Cédric Diggory, je connais très bien son père et je suis sûr que ce garçon n'aurait jamais pensé ça ! » S'exclama Sirius en entendant le récit du rêve ou plutôt du cauchemar de son filleul.

Harry ne répondit pas mais espéra de tout son cœur que son parrain avait raison.

Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère en essayant de ne pas pleurer après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je vais demander à Rogue qu'il te fournisse de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ! » Déclara Sirius prêt à mettre sa haine de côté pendant un moment afin d'aider son filleul.

Le brun allait répliquer à la mention de son professeur de potions mais il jeta un regard à la lettre de sa mère et se souvint que ce dernier était le parrain d'Hermione.

Hermione resserra son étreinte sur Harry en pensant que même s'il venait d'avoir quinze ans, il avait toujours besoin d'affection.

Sirius quitta la chambre avec le sourire, laissant le frère et la sœur se réconforter l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À dans deux semaines (18/07) pour le suivant biz !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 6. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui comme tu dis !

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas haha.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 6. Je suis à l'heure comme prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Le 12 août, Hermione descendit dans la cuisine, des cernes visibles sous ses yeux. Elle salua Lupin, Arthur et Molly avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'arranger les cheveux indomptables.

Elle le vit hausser les épaules et elle le serra contre elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ca va bien se passer, d'accord ? Fais comme je t'ai expliqué et tout ira bien. Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« Oui mais Dumbledore... » Commença le brun.

« N'écoute pas Dumbledore Harry ! Fais seulement ce que je t'ai dit ! » Le coupa-t-elle, en parlant d'une voix encore plus basse.

« D'accord. »

Hermione le lâcha, attrapa fermement sa main, et le détailla longuement. Le brun semblait beaucoup plus reposé depuis que le Maître des Potions lui donnait un dérivé de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. L'aînée Potter lui avait demandé pourquoi il lui préférait utiliser un dérivé et pas la véritable potion, et son parrain lui avait expliqué qu'en plus d'être longue à préparer,le risque de dépendance était trop gros. Pour un cas comme celui d'Harry, il était plus approprié de donner un dérivé, même si ce dernier était moins efficace que la potion originale. La jeune femme lui avait également parlé du procès qui approchait. Il lui avait conseillé plusieurs choses, qu'elle avait bien évidement expliquées à Harry et elle espérait qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle sursauta en voyant son petit frère se lever, prêt à partir au ministère. Elle en fit de même et passa affectueusement une main dans les mèches noires avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et parti avec monsieur Weasley.

Après avoir utilisé une cabine téléphonique hors d'usage, Harry se retrouva dans le hall du ministère, d'après ce que le père de Ron lui avait dit. Il avala la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et suivi monsieur Weasley avant de rentrer dans ce qui semblait être un ascenseur.

« On est en avance Harry. Je vais en profiter pour passer par mon bureau. » S'exclama monsieur Weasley en lui souriant.

« Hum... Ça va vous dérange si on y va tout de suite ? Hermione m'a dit qu'il valait mieux être trop en avance qu'en retard. » Demanda Harry avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.

« Très bien. » Répondit-il avant de sursauter en sentant un petit avion en papier se poser sur sa main. Il le prit avant de le déplier et de lire rapidement la note.

« Par Merlin ! » Fit-il d'un air outré en appuyant sur le numéro indiqué sur la note.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

« L'heure et le lieu de ton audience viennent d'être changer. » Expliqua monsieur Weasley en sortant de l'ascenseur presque en courant.

« Et c'est quand ? » Demanda-t-il en suivant l'homme roux.

« Dans dix minutes ! »

Harry sursauta presque, la partie du plan qui consistait à arriver en avance était fichue, pensa-t-il en passant devant une porte noire qui lui était vaguement familière.

« C'est ici Harry, bonne chance ! » Dit monsieur Weasley en s'arrêtant quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle, ou plutôt le cachot, qu'il reconnu comme le tribunal qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore l'année précédente. Il déglutit et alla s'asseoir sur le siège au centre de la pièce. Il constata avec soulagement que les chaînes ne s'enroulaient pas autour de lui et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore dire qu'il le défendrait, il n'avait même pas réalisé que le procès avait commencé.

« Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, après avoir reçu un avertissement du ministère de la Magie pour une infraction similaire, monsieur Potter ici présent a jeté un sortilège de Patronus devant son cousin, un moldu, à la date du deux août à vingt et une heures vingt-trois. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? » Demanda Fudge.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Lors de l'été avant votre deuxième année, vous avez bien reçu un avertissement pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie ? » Demanda Fudge en fixant Harry d'un regard noir.

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas... »

« Et vous avez fait apparaître un Patronus dans la nuit du deux août ? » L'interrompit Fudge.

« Oui, mais il... »

« En sachant que vous étiez avec votre cousin, et que l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle est interdite en dehors de Poudlard ? » Continua Fudge.

« OUI, MAIS IL Y AVAIT DES DÉTRAQUEURS ! » Hurla Harry avec colère, installant le silence dans la pièce.

« Des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ! Voyez-vous ça ! » Fit Fudge avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Fit une femme aux court cheveux gris, et qui portait un monocle.

« Que ne comprenez-vous pas, Amélia ? » Ricana Fudge.

« Et bien, voici un nouveau mensonge, de notre cher Survivant ! » Continua-t-il.

« Je ne mens pas ! Je peux vous montrer mon souvenir ! » S'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

« Baliverne ! Un souvenir truqué ! » S'exclama Fudge.

Harry vit la dénommée Amélia se lever et se diriger vers lui.

« Que faites-vous Amélia ? » Demanda une petite voix d'enfant criarde.

« Si ce garçon extrait ce souvenir devant nous, nous serons sûr qu'il n'est pas truqué et nous verrons s'il dit la vérité ! » Répondit Amélia en tendant sa baguette à Harry pendant que des murmures d'accords se faisaient entendre.

Harry prit la baguette, et la pointa sur sa tempe comme Hermione le lui avait appris. Il soupira en pensant que le plan de sa grande sœur était en marche et se concentra sur le souvenir du cimetière et fit le vide dans sa tête avant de se concentrer sur l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Il tira la baguette et un long filament argenté pendant au bout de celle-ci. Il vit la femme au cheveux gris faire apparaître une Pensine et il fit tomber le souvenir dedans, alors que la femme faisait s'amplifier le souvenir pour que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce puisse voir le souvenir, Harry sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur les épaules lorsqu'il vit que Dumbledore le regardait avec colère.

Harry sursauta en voyant Cédric et lui prendre le trophée avant de disparaître et de réapparaître dans le cimetière. Il entendit des murmures outrés, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et vit le rayon mortel toucher Cédric, le faisant tomber au sol, mort. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit la rage monter en lui lorsqu'il vit Pettigrow tendre son bras marqué à Voldemort. Il referma les yeux en se forçant à penser à autre chose. Le plan d'Hermione avait l'air de fonctionner, et il espérait qu'elle aurait raison jusqu'au bout. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en voyant que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardait, le choc peint sur leur visage.

« Ce garçon a raison depuis le début ! » S'exclama un homme.

« Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu ! » S'écria une femme.

« Il disait la vérité ! » S'exclama une autre voix.

« Il a véritablement été attaqué par des Détraqueurs ! » S'exclama Percy, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

« Je pense qu'après avoir disculpé ce garçon, vous nous devrez des explications monsieur le Ministre ! » S'exclama Amélia d'une voix forte. Cette phrase fut suivit d'un silence complet alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers Fudge.

« Heu... O... Oui L'accusé est disculpé de toutes les accusations... » Bafouilla Fudge.

Sans attendre, Harry se leva et quitta le cachots. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Tonks qui semblait l'attendre et il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le ramène au Square.

« Bonjour Harry, je vais te ramener. » S'exclama la jeune auror qui avait les cheveux violets, et qui portait une tenue moldue.

« D'accord. » Fit simplement Harry, après tout, il n'était pas censé connaître la jeune femme.

« Tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore était en colère tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Tonks lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la rue de la maison de Sirius avec un Portoloin.

« Non. » Répondit Harry, alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison, même s'il avait tout de même une explication possible pour expliquer la colère du Directeur.

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione avant d'attraper la main du brun et de l'emmener à l'étage.

« Mione, tu avais... »

« Chut ! Pas ici ! » Fit la jeune femme en l'emmenant dans la bibliothèque, avant de verrouiller la porte et de jeter un sortilèges d'insonorisation.

« Alors ? Ça a marché ? Tu as réussis ? Tu n'es pas renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer ! Je te l'ai déjà... »

« Mione ! Si tu veux des réponses, laisse moi parler ! » Rit-il.

« Oui... Désolée... » S'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

« Ce n'est rien. » Fit-il en souriant avant de prendre une mine grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça n'a pas marché ? » Demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules, lorsqu'elle le vit fermer les yeux et passer une main sur son visage.

« Oh Harry ! Je suis désolée... Je... Je pensais que ça allait marcher... »

Harry, n'y tenant plus, éclata de rire et la serra contre lui avec force.

« Tu es un génie, Hermione Potter ! Bien sûr que ça a marché ! » Cria-t-il en riant, plus de soulagement que d'amusement.

« QUOI ?! C'est vrai ? » Demanda Hermione étonnée.

« Oui ! » Cria le brun.

« Tu m'as eu... » Soupira-t-elle en souriant avant de lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Et oui p'tite sœur. »

« Hé ! Je suis plus grande que toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement outré.

Harry secoua la tête avant de soupirer, reprenant son sérieux.

« Maintenant qu'ils savent la vérité et surtout qu'ils me croient, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Nous verrons, Harry. Nous verrons... »

Elle prit la main du brun et ils descendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À dans deux semaines (01/08) pour la suite ! Biz !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 7. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui c'était inattendue !

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 7. Je suis à l'heure comme prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Une semaine plus tard, madame Weasley avait décidé de les emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter leurs fournitures. Hermione, qui avait remis ses sortilèges de métamorphose, traînait un Harry grincheux vers l'animalerie magique.

« Aller Harry arrête de bouder et viens m'aider à choisir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en l'entraînant vers les chouettes et les hiboux.

« Je boude si je veux ! » Répliqua le brun en croisant les bras.

« C'est toi qui m'a forcé à venir. Je voulais rester avec Sniffle, c'est bientôt la rentrée ! » Continua-t-il.

« S'il te plaît Harry, aide-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, tu me conseilles quoi : hibou ou chouette ? Allez, il me faut vraiment un animal. »

Harry releva la tête et fixa les volatiles en face de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'un hibou grand duc se déplaça pour dévoiler une magnifique chouette au plumage d'un noir profond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la petite chouette du doigt.

« Elle est parfaite... » Souffla l'aînée Potter. Elle sauta au cou de son frère et se précipita vers le vendeur pour lui indiquer son choix.

Ils sortirent de l'animalerie avec la chouette qu'Hermione avait décidée d'appeler Abanos, après avoir expliqué à Harry qu'elle avait trouvé ce nom dans un livre bulgare offert par Victor Krum et que ça voulait dire ébène, et ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie où le brun savait que sa sœur resterait des heures. Une fois sûr que celle-ci était plongée dans les rayons de livres, il sortit de chez Fleury et Boot et décida de se promener dans l'allée magique.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Gringott's pour prendre un peu d'argent, afin de faire face aux dépenses de sa cinquième année, il fut assaillit par une centaine de personnes. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais les sorciers et les sorcières se précipitaient vers lui. Certains lui souriaient mais la plupart le regardaient avec colère,. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il évita un rayon de lumière rouge de justesse, et vit une personne s'effondrer derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ces gens réagissaient-t-ils comme ça ? Il regarda autour de lui, et vit les autres passants le regarder sans rien faire. Un sort violet fonça vers lui, et il ne put l'arrêter. Il cria de douleur lorsque le sort de découpe lui toucha la jambe, et il sortit enfin sa baguette.

« Mais arrêtez, vous êtes fous ! » Hurla le brun en fixant les adultes devant lui.

Un vieux sorcier s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le Gryffondor se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Il soupira en voyant que madame Weasley l'emmenait loin de tout ça.

« Où est Hermione et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle ? »

« Heu... À la librairie... » Répondit Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

« Encore plongée dans ses livres, celle-là ! » S'exclama la matriarche.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Je voulais aller à la banque... » Répliqua le brun en retenant un cri de douleur lorsqu'elle le poussa dans la librairie.

« Harry ! » S'écria Hermione le serrant contre elle.

« Où étais-tu ? Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche ! » Continua-t-elle.

« Je... Rentrons... » S'exclama-t-il, conscient que du sang s'écoulait rapidement de la plaie de sa jambe.

« Harry, ça va ? » Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude en voyant son frère qui palissait.

« Rentrons... » Répéta le brun.

« Je vous fais confiance, Remus nous attend au Chaudron Baveur, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer avec lui. » Expliqua Molly avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses enfants.

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête, et ils partirent en direction du pub.

« Arrête de courir Mione ! » S'écria le brun à bout de souffle.

L'aînée Potter fronça les sourcils, alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Elle n'avait fait que marcher à son rythme habituel. Elle fit un signe de la main à leur ancien professeur, et se retourna pour voir son frère tituber vers elle.

« Harry ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant pour l'aider, vite rejointe par Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Continua-t-elle en le faisant asseoir sur une chaise.

« Rentrons... » S'exclama le brun en tentant de se relever.

« Mais Harry, tu saignes ! » Cria Hermione en fixant le sol.

« Je sentais bien que tu étais blessé ! » S'exclama Remus.

« Chut ! Pas ici ! » Murmura le brun en regardant autour de lui de peur que d'autres personnes ne l'attaquent sans aucune raison.

« Rentrons... » Continua-t-il en sentant que sa tête lui tournait.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne protestèrent pas, et Remus les fit transplaner devant le Square. Harry cria de douleur et vomit le contenu de son estomac.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda le loup garou en le soutenant.

Le brun hocha la tête, et avança difficilement vers la porte qui venait de se matérialiser sous leurs yeux.

« Tu as de la chance, Rogue est là, il va pouvoir te soigner. » Fit Remus en refermant la porte pendant qu'Hermione soutenait son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent la cuisine, et lorsque le loup garou ouvrit la porte, une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçu Dumbledore.

« Professeur Rogue pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant son parrain pour s'empêcher de hurler sur le vieil homme.

Après un hochement de tête de la part du Maître des Potions, ils quittèrent la pièce pour se retrouver dans le hall.

« Harry s'est blessé je ne sais comment, tu peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en soutenant le blessé avec difficulté.

« Pas ici... Bibliothèque... » Murmura le brun en pointant le plafond.

« Mais Harry, tu n'arriveras pas à monter les... »

« Magie Mione... » L'interrompit-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et fit léviter son frère jusqu'à l'endroit qui était devenu leur refuge.

« Maintenant, tu nous expliques ! » S'exclama l'aînée Potter, alors que son parrain soignait le brun.

« Sortilèges... »

« Je m'en doute ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Non... Sortilèges... » Répéta-t-il.

« Je crois qu'il veut que tu retires tes sortilèges de métamorphose Hermione. » S'exclama Severus en tendant un fiole à Harry.

« Oh désolée... » Fit-elle en retirant ses sortilèges.

« Merci... Fatigué... » Souffla le brun.

« C'est le résultat de votre perte de sang, Potter ! Vous auriez dû revenir ici immédiatement au lieu de vous vider de votre sang en public ! »

« Ah non pas maintenant Harry ! Tu nous dois des explications ! »

Harry jeta un regard noir à son professeur avant de soupirer.

« Je me suis fait attaquer sur le Chemin de Traverse... »

« Des Mangemorts ? Oh Merlin, ils ne perdent pas de temps... Je t'avais dit de rester avec moi ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Ce n'était pas des Mangemorts, ils auraient fait pire qu'un simple sortilège de découpe. Je me trompe Potter ? »

« Non. C'étaient des sorciers... De simples sorciers... »

« Mais pourquoi t'ont-ils attaqué ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » Soupira Harry.

Les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent lorsque la porte, qu'ils n'avaient pas verrouillée, s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Vous êtes des génies ! » Cria Sirius en serrant Harry et Hermione contre lui, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, et le brun, qui commençait à somnoler sur sa chaise le tendit à sa sœur.

 _Monsieur Black,_

 _Compte tenu des récents événements, veuillez vous rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour un entretien avec Mrs Amélia Bones, en vue d'une nouvelle étude de votre dossier, pouvant aboutir à une réhabilitation._

 _Ministère de la Magie_

« Mais Sirius, c'est super ! » S'exclama Hermione en lui souriant.

« Oui, et regarde ! » Fit le dernier des Black en lui tendant une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier.

La jeune femme le prit, et commença à lire. Au début, elle était heureuse de ce qui était écrit, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la rubrique 'L'avis des sorciers' elle fut choquée de plusieurs commentaires.

« Oh Merlin, Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle en donnant le journal à son parrain, avant de secouer son frère pour qu'il se réveille.

« Hmm... Pardon oncle Vernon... » Bafouilla le brun dans son demi sommeil.

Pendant que sa filleule tentait de réveiller Potter, Severus lisait la fameuse édition spéciale, ou plus précisément la page à laquelle le choc s'était peint sur le visage de l'aînée Potter. Des dizaines de lignes accusaient Potter de ne pas avoir empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir, d'autres le traitaient de lâche pour avoir laissé Cédric Diggory mourir à sa place. Dans cet article, il n'y avait aucun commentaire positif vis à vis du gamin. Même lui, qui détestait prodigieusement ce gamin arrogant, n'aurait jamais dit de telles choses. Comment des sorciers adultes pouvaient-ils croire qu'un gamin de quatorze ans aurait pu empêcher le retour du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Il posa le journal avec agacement, et se tourna vers Hermione qui expliquait les raisons de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir, à la lumière des informations contenues dans l'article, à ce dernier, mais il semblait lutter de plus en plus difficilement contre le sommeil.

« Miss Potter, laissez-le se reposer, et emmenez-le dans sa chambre. Je n'ai pas envie que le précieux Survivant ait des courbatures. » Fit-il, l'ironie et le sarcasme bien présents dans sa voix.

Hermione haussa un sourcils au vouvoiement, mais ne dit rien. Elle fit léviter son frère jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron. Elle le déposa sur son lit, et s'apprêtait à redescendre dans la cuisine, mais Harry lui saisit le poignet.

« Mione... Ils ont raison... » Murmura-t-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! » S'exclama-t-elle en passant une main dans les mèches noires en bataille.

« Si... J'aurais dû l'en empêcher... Sauver Cédric... »

« Ne dis plus jamais ça Harry James Potter ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu étais blessé et tu n'était qu'un enfant ! Repose-toi, je reviendrai plus tard ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre avec colère.

Elle descendit les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec fracas, avant de fixer Dumbledore d'un regard empli de rage. Ce vieux fou allait lui donner des explications, et maintenant !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À dans deux semaines (15/08) pour la suite ! Biz !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 8. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui comme tu dis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorable ! Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, mais il va falloir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 8. Je suis à l'heure comme prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

« Miss Granger... » Commença Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante.

« Je dois vous parler ! Maintenant ! » L'interrompit-elle en le fixant avec rage.

« Je vous écoute. » Déclara le directeur faisant fi de la colère de la jeune femme face à lui.

« En privé. »

Elle quitta la pièce, et commença à paniquer en voyant le sourire du vieux fou. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester seule avec lui.

« Savez-vous où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Suivez-moi. » Répondit-elle avec calme, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

§§§

« Ry ! Harry ! »

Le brun poussa un gémissement, et ouvrit ses paupières lourdes pour savoir qui osait le tirer de ce doux sommeil.

« Harry ! Ta sœur a pété les plombs, elle veut parler à Dumbledore en privé ! »

Les paroles de Ron, car c'était bien lui, eurent le don de le réveiller complètement.

« Quoi ? T'es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Ouais ! Elle vient de faire un scandale dans la cuisine, tu l'aurais vu, elle était tellement enragée qu'elle me faisait peur ! » S'exclama le roux.

« Bibliothèque... » Souffla le brun, avant de se lever brusquement et de fouiller sa malle à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Quoi ? Ta sœur devient folle, et tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ? »

« Reste ici Ron. » S'exclama-t-il, avant de jeter quelques sorts sur sa cape pour la rendre indétectable, y compris aux yeux de Dumbledore, et de s'en vêtir.

« Heu... Okay. » Répondit-il.

« Je te fais confiance. » Dit-il, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide pour parvenir dans la bibliothèque avant Hermione et le vieux directeur.

§§§

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque sans savoir que son petit frère était déjà dans la pièce. Elle avait peur, et elle savait que le vieux sorcier était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. Mais elle voulait des explications, et elle allait les avoir.

« De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler miss Granger ? » Demanda le directeur de Poudlard en verrouillant la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

« Arrêtez votre petit jeu, vous savez très bien que ma véritable identité est Hermione Rose Potter, et non Hermione Jean Granger ! » Répondit-elle avec colère.

« Vous avez raison miss Potter, mais vous ne deviez pas découvrir votre véritable identité ! » S'exclama-t-il, toute trace de bienveillance ayant disparue.

« Pourquoi vouloir cacher le fait que je suis une Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observait attentivement la scène, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème.

« Pourquoi ? Mais pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse ! Voyez-vous, deux mois après votre naissance, je me suis rendu à la Tête de Sanglier pour un entretien avec la possible professeur de Divination. Au début, bien qu'elle soit la descendante d'une célèbre voyante, elle ne montrait aucune aptitude en la matière. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle est entrée en transe, et m'a révélé une prophétie pouvant concerner deux garçons : Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Bien évidemment, à cette époque Lily et Alice n'étaient enceintes que d'un mois, mais je savais que cette prophétie concernait ces enfants. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, une prophétie le concernait lui et Neville ? À part le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux à Gryffondor, Harry trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de points communs entre lui et son ami.

« Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne, et pourquoi avoir cru cette folle de Trelawney ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Je vais vous expliquer. Après qu'un Mangemort ait changé de camp, il m'a avoué que Voldemort avait choisi les Potter. Il fallait donc vous éloigner de ce futur enfant destiné à vaincre Lord Voldemort. »

« Harry ne vaincra pas Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre au centre de cette guerre ! Et je croyais que c'était James Potter qui avait décidé de m'éloigner, car il ne voulait pas d'une fille comme héritière ! Mais je suppose que vous devez y être pour quelque chose. »

Harry remercia silencieusement sa sœur, il était hors de questions qu'on le jette dans cette guerre même si une prophétie avait été faite à ce sujet.

« Harry Potter n'a pas le choix, et ce n'est pas une fille comme vous qui va m'empêcher de mener mes plans à bien ! Concernant James, il est vrai qu'à votre naissance, il n'était pas ravi et montrait même son mépris envers vous à Lily. Mais au fil des semaines, et surtout lorsque Lily est tombée de nouveau enceinte, il a commencé à vous accepter dans la famille. Lorsque j'ai convoqué James dans mon bureau pour lui expliquer la prophétie, il a immédiatement refusé de vous éloigner en disant que cela ferait du mal à Lily et que vous étiez sa fille. Cela a donc contrecarré mes plans, et pour que tout se passe bien, j'ai dû soumettre votre père biologique à quelques sorts et potions de contrainte. »

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous avez détruit ma famille pour une stupide prophétie ! Vous ne vous approcherez plus de ma famille ! Vous ne contrôlerez plus mon petit frère à votre guise, et vous nous payerez très cher la mort de nos parents ! » S'exclama Hermione des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

« Personne ne vous croira, il n'y a que vous et moi, et vous ne vous souviendrez de rien à la fin de cette conversation. J'effacerai votre mémoire, et celle de toutes les personnes au courant de votre véritable identité. Personne ne se souviendra de rien, vous retournerez vivre chez ces moldus, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Harry restera une brave petite marionnette sous mon contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accompli ce pourquoi il est né. »

Hermione resta impassible, et jeta discrètement un sortilège de bouclier autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes complètement fou, Harry n'a rien à accomplir ! » S'exclama-t-elle tentant de gagner du temps.

Harry frissonna face aux plans du vieux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça ! Il se leva discrètement, et alla se placer près de sa sœur aussi silencieusement que possible.

« Oh que si ! Je vais vous dévoiler la prophétie pour vous le prouver : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

Harry était pétrifié sous sa cape. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il était pris de vertiges. Il savait qu'il devait se contrôler, qu'il devait être prêt pour défendre sa grande sœur du sort de Dumbledore, mais les paroles du vieux fou lui avait glacé le sang. Il devait tuer ou être tué. Il devait se retrouver six pieds sous terre, ou finir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Lord Voldemort. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, et commença à paniquer. Il devait être fort, Hermione allait avoir besoin d'aide. La voix de sa grande sœur résonna dans la pièce, et il reprit contenance après les paroles de celle-ci.

« Prophétie ou non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Il est hors de questions que MON FRÈRE ENTRE DANS CETTE GUERRE ! » S'écria-t-elle.

L'aînée Potter vit avec horreur le visage de Dumbledore prendre une teinte violacée, avant qu'il ne s'approche brusquement d'elle.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » Hurla Harry en voyant le vieil homme se précipiter vers Hermione. Il le vit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, et une étagère de livres se renversa sur leur agresseur. Sans attendre, il agrippa la main de sa sœur, et déverrouilla la porte, avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine. Il s'écroula inconscient dans la pièce remplit de monde. Sirius et les Weasley se précipitèrent vers le brun pendant qu'Hermione, en larmes, alla se réfugier dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Severus sans réagir à l'étreinte de sa filleule.

« C'est... C'est... Dumbledore... Il... Il... » Sanglota-t-elle n'arrivant pas à s'expliquer correctement.

Elle verrouilla la porte de la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur de son parrain, et resta dans les bras de l'homme pleurant toute sa peur et sa rage.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 9 rapidement.** Peut-être à dans deux semaines (29/08) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 9. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Annie : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Très bonne remarque ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour Harry ça semble logique d'être puni comme tout les autres. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorable ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ces trois semaines de retard... Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 9. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Severus était abasourdi. Qu'est-ce que ce vieil homme accro aux bonbons au citron avait-il fait pour que sa filleule soit dans un tel état ? Et surtout, que faisait Potter, évanoui au milieu de la pièce, au lieu de se reposer dans sa chambre ? Souhaitant avoir des réponses, et s'attendant à quelque chose de grave vu la réaction de la jeune femme, il la prit par les épaules et la redressa, avant de plonger son regard onyx dans celui émeraude rempli de peur. Il se mit à parler d'une voix ferme, abandonnant son habituel ton froid.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione, bien que choquée, répondit rapidement, Dumbledore pouvait arriver à tout moment.

« Il veut nous effacer la mémoire pour que je retourne vivre chez les Granger. Il a dit qu'une prophétie existait, et il veut mettre Harry au centre de cette guerre. Il avait soumis James à des potions et des sorts de contraintes. Il... » Au fil de ses explications, sa voix s'était mise à trembler, et les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues.

« Black ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, alors que l'aînée Potter s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans ses bras.

« Je suis occupé Servilus ! » S'exclama Sirius, qui était penché sur Harry.

« Potter peut attendre ! Écoute-moi, à moins que tu aies envie que Dumbledore ne tue ton précieux filleul ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide. Bien sûr, il savait que le directeur ne tuerait jamais le gamin, mais s'il fallait quelque chose pour que le clébard l'écoute, c'était bien ça.

« Je suis occupé ! » Répéta Sirius inconscient de la gravité de la situation

« Black ! Dumbledore veut tous nous effacer la mémoire, et mettre Harry Potter face à Voldemort ! Tu veux qu'il rejoigne ses parents ? » S'exclama Severus, exaspéré de le voir perdre du temps.

« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire, _sale Mangemort_ ? » Demanda Sirius en s'approchant, laissant Harry aux soins des Weasley.

« Hermione te montrera son souvenir. Tu as confiance en la meilleure amie de ton filleul, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda sèchement le Maître des Potions, en gardant sa réplique cinglante pour plus tard. Dumbledore pouvait arriver à tout moment et tout sera perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda finalement Sirius.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors tu réponds sans poser de question. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Conscient que la situation devait être grave, Sirius hocha simplement la tête.

« Contrôles-tu ce manoir et ses protections ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Répondit rapidement le dernier des Black.

« Donc tu peux expulser toutes les personnes que tu veux de ce manoir ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Sirius, en se demandant où Rogue voulait en venir.

« Même le gardien du secret ? » Continua Severus.

« Oui, je peux même changer de gardien si je le souhaite. »

« Bien. Alors, expulse Dumbledore de ce manoir, et immédiatement, avant qu'un massacre ne se produise ! Hermione t'expliquera tout plus tard. » Déclara le Maître des Potions d'un ton pressé.

« D'accord, mais je veux voir ce souvenir d'abord ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et hocha la tête, avant de reposer son front contre l'épaule du Maître des Potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Black venait d'entrer en transe pour avoir accès aux protections du manoir, et que tout le monde le regardait étonné, Severus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Potter sortir de la cuisine d'un pas tremblant.

« Hermione ! » Murmura le parrain de la jeune fille, en tentant de rendre sa voix un peu moins dure.

« Va avec eux, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. » Continua-t-il, une fois qu'elle eut levé les yeux vers lui.

Hermione, bien qu'elle se demande ce que son parrain allait faire, obéit. Elle hésitait car elle se doutait qu'il allait certainement confronter Dumbledore, et elle avait peur de perdre le seul adulte de sa nouvelle famille, et elle ne voulait pas perdre ce début de relation avec le Maître des Potions . C'est donc avec le cœur serré qu'elle rejoignit les Weasley, en regardant son parrain quitter la pièce silencieusement.

En sortant de la cuisine, Severus se rendit rapidement à l'étage, d'où on pouvait entendre des cris et des explosions.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il ressentit une furieuse envie de se pincer l'arête du nez en voyant Potter tenir tête à Dumbledore.

« Severus ! » S'exclama le vieil homme, en gardant sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

« Je crains que Voldemort ait pris le contrôle de son esprit. » Continua-t-il, espérant que les deux gamins ne lui aient rien dit de ses plans.

« Menteur ! » Hurla Harry, en lançant un sortilège de saucisson à l'homme qui l'avait trahi.

Dumbledore répliqua rapidement, et Harry dû bondir, et heurter brusquement une étagère afin d'éviter le sortilège.

« En effet, Potter semble avoir un comportement étrange envers vous Albus. » S'exclama Severus, espérant gagner du temps.

Harry jeta un regard noir au Maître des Potions, avant de jeter plusieurs sortilèges en direction du Directeur, qui répliqua une nouvelle fois par une flopée de sorts. Voyant Dumbledore se volatiliser soudainement, le Gryffondor perdit, et les reçu de plein fouet, avant de s'écraser aux pieds du Maître des Potions.

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant, avant d'aller regarder par la fenêtre pour y voir Dumbledore fou de rage, semblant essayer de retrouver l'entrée du Square. Satisfait, le Maître des Potions alla voir comment allait le gamin, qui semblait inconscient. Il lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait été touché par plusieurs sortilèges de contrainte, et y avait très bien résisté. Severus se souvenait que le faux Maugrey lui avait dit que Potter résistait parfaitement à l'Imperium. Il continua ses recherches, pour voir que la magie de Potter était bridée, tellement bridée, que cela pouvait même devenir dangereux pour la santé du gamin. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour libérer la magie du garçon, et si ce n'était pas possible, il allait devoir le surveiller. Ne voyant rien d'autre d'inquiétant, il décida de réveiller Potter d'un _Enervate_ , au moment où Hermione entrait dans la pièce.

« HARRY ! » Hurla-t-elle, en se précipitant vers son frère, qui reprenait lentement conscience.

« 'Mione... Arrête de crier... » S'exclama le brun, en tentant de se redresser.

« Ne bougez pas Potter ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions en le maintenant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, ce cinglé ? » Demanda Harry, en grimaçant de douleur.

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous jeter dans les ennuis comme le Gryffondor que vous êtes ! »

« Merci 'Mione... » Fit-il en ignorant le Maître des Potions, alors que sa sœur lui mettait ses lunettes tout juste réparées sur son nez.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Quelques sortilèges de contraintes, auxquels vous avez très bien résisté en gagnant seulement un bon mal de tête, et une côte fêlée à cause de votre chute. » Expliqua Severus en lui faisant boire plusieurs potions, il préférait éviter le sujet des pouvoirs, peut-être qu'avec Dumbledore à distance tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans que le gamin ne s'en rende compte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous de nouveau dans la cuisine, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences de l'expulsion de Dumbledore.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Peut-être à dans deux semaines (26/09) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 10. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi.J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorable ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard... Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 10. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry était assis seul dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Hermione et Ron, qui avaient été nommé préfets par le professeur McGonagall l'avait laissé seul pour se rendre à la réunion de début d'année des préfets. Lorsque sa sœur et son meilleur ami avaient découvert l'insigne dans l'enveloppe des habituelles lettres de Poudlard, Harry avait été déçu que Ron qui obtienne ce statut à sa place. Mais lorsque le brun repensait à la crise de jalousie du rouquin pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il préférait que Ron soit heureux en étant préfet plutôt que leur amitié ne soit définitivement brisée pour un stupide insigne. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun sursauta lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy, qui portait lui aussi un insigne brillant sur sa robe, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Je te retire 30 points, Potter ! » S'exclama le Serpentard en entrant dans le compartiment, un air pompeux sur le visage.

« Dégage Malefoy ! » Répliqua Harry en se levant brusquement pour faire face à sa Némésis.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » S'exclama le blond, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Agacé par le comportement du fils d'un Mangemort, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard.

« Je t'énerve Potty. » S'amusa Drago.

« Dégage Malefoy ! Dégage avec ton Mangemort de père ! » Cria Harry en serrant sa baguette un peu plus fortement.

Drago eut l'air déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde, mais un sourire revint rapidement prendre place sur son visage.

« En parlant de mon père, il m'a dit que tu allais bientôt rejoindre Diggory et tes parents. » S'exclama-t-il.

« _Stupéfixe !_ » S'écria Harry, les traits de son visage durcis par la rage.

« Tu crois réussir à m'avoir avec tes sorts ridicules ? » Ricana le blond, après avoir paré le sortilège.

La rage d'Harry augmentait de minute en minute, il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : se venger.

Malefoy ricana de nouveau et pointa sa baguette sur le Gryffondor.

« _Impédimenta_! » Cria-t-il.

Le sortilège fusa vers le brun qui l'esquiva de justesse.

« _Pétrificus Totalus_! » S'exclama Harry, la rage prenant le contrôle de son corps.

Drago para de nouveau le sort et répliqua par un sortilège _Doloris_ , que le brun ne put éviter.

Le Serpentard prenait un plaisir malsain à voir son pire ennemi se tordre ainsi de douleur sur le sol. Mais il était déçu qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il mit fin au sortilège après quelques secondes et fut surpris de voir Potter se relever, avec difficulté certes, mais se relever.

« _Endoloris_! » Hurla le brun.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait un Impardonnable, mais il s'en fichait, à cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Malefoy ricana en voyant le sortilège sortir de la baguette du Gryffondor avant de s'évaporer.

Surpris, Harry sentit la rage le quitter subitement et réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ou plutôt ce qu'il avait fait. Il regarda alternativement Malefoy et sa baguette et se demanda pourquoi par chance le sortilège n'avait pas atteint sa cible.

« Alors Potty, on n'est pas assez puissant ? » Se moqua Drago, faisant rire bruyamment Crabbe et Goyle.

« _Silencio_! » S'exclama Harry prit d'une soudaine fatigue, mais une fois de plus le sortilège n'atteignit pas le Serpentard.

Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer, et entendit des bruits de pas lointains, avant sans savoir pourquoi, de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Hermione courait dans le train, suivit de Ron, en direction des hurlements. Un profond agacement s'empara d'elle, lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle à la porte du compartiment de son frère.

« 10 points en moins pour Serpentard et fichez le camp d'ici ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Venez ! Je ne tiens pas à rester en présence d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. » Dit Drago au deux autres Serpentard, jetant un dernier regard méprisant à Harry qui était inconscient, puis retourna vers son compartiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Harry ? Te battre le premier jour et avec Malefoy en plus, je vais... » Hermione s'interrompit brusquement en voyant son frère au sol, inconscient dans le compartiment.

« HARRY ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Ron entra discrètement dans le compartiment et mit un sortilège de silence sur la porte pour éviter d'attirer les autres élèves.

« Harry... » Murmura Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

L'aînée Potter était tellement paniquée qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Severus... Il faut qu'il vienne... » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva brusquement et conjura rapidement un Patronus, son frère lui avait expliqué les bases, et elle l'envoya à son parrain, lui demandant de venir de toute urgence dans le train.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione vit avec soulagement son parrain faire irruption dans le compartiment, elle ferma la porte et s'assura que l'on ne puisse ni les voir, ni les entendre et enleva ses sortilèges de métamorphose.

« Il... Il s'est battu avec Malefoy... Je... Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça... Aide-le, je t'en supplie, aide-le. » S'exclama-t-elle, le corps agité de sanglots.

Le Maître des Potions lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, avant de déposer Potter sur une banquette du compartiment et de lui jeter un sortilège de diagnostic. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il vit que les réserves magiques du gamin étaient à un plus faible niveau que lorsqu'ils avaient expulsé Dumbledore du Square Grimmauld.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Hermione, essuyant les traces de larme sur ses joues.

Severus soupira intérieurement et décida de lui dire la vérité.

« Monsieur Weasley, sortez. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais... »

« Sortez ! » Répéta-t-il.

Le rouquin fini par quitter le compartiment et Severus demanda à sa filleule de s'asseoir.

« La magie de Potter a été drainée. »

« Quoi ? Mais... Comment ? Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas monsieur Malefoy mais Dumbledore. »

La colère remplaça la tristesse sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Comment ose-t-il ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Comme pour répondre à la question de sa filleule, le Maître des Potions versa une potion dans la gorge de Potter pour aider à remonter son niveau de magie.

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quand il va reprendre connaissance, son niveau de magie ne nous permet pas de le réveiller à l'aide d'un sortilège. Est-ce que tu saurais quel sortilège a lancé monsieur Malefoy ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

Le Maître des Potions la rassura d'un regard et lui demanda de remettre ses sortilèges de métamorphose, ainsi que de le prévenir si Potter n'avait pas reprit connaissance, une fois arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Il quitta finalement le compartiment pour retourner dans ses cachots.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Peut-être à dans deux semaines (01/11) pour le prochain chapitre. Biz !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre11 :

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 11. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermoine Granger reçoit une lettre étrange et découvre quelque chose qui va changer sa vie.

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mamy83 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente... J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ;)

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorable ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard... Mais j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment... J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 11. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Harry était dans le noir complet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne comprenait pas. Au début, il ne faisait pas totalement noir, il y avait de faibles lueurs or et rouges qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Mais maintenant plus rien. Harry avait peur, ce noir l'angoissait. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il tendit son bras, sans le voir et essaya un sortilège de luminosité. Rien. Il se sentit défaillir, puis plus rien.

Hermione se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse. Ils devaient arriver à Poudlard dans quelques minutes et Harry ne sentait toujours pas réveillé. Elle était restée seule dans le compartiment avec son frère pendant que Ron faisait des rondes dans le train. Soudain, elle vit Harry s'agiter sur la banquette, avant de redevenir inerte. L'aînée Potter poussa un cri et envoya un patronus pour faire venir le Maître des Potions. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne savait pas mais tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans le compartiment. Mais que faisait donc Severus ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux lorsqu'elle sentit le train perdre de la vitesse.

Severus transplana dans le Poudlard Express après avoir dépassé les barrières anti-transplanage de l'école. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers le compartiment où il avait laissé Potter et sa filleule.

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il, en ouvrant la porte.

Il vit la jeune fille pousser un soupire de soulagement en le voyant, avant qu'elle ne lui explique la situation. Il s'était rapproché de Potter et avait jeté quelques sortilèges.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il, inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Cria Hermione paniquée.

« Il va finir par le tuer... » Murmura Severus pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Dum... »

Le Maître des Potions laissa sa phrase en suspend, lorsqu'il vit Potter ouvrir les yeux.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il regarda le gamin avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait fait ? Si la prophétie qu'Hermione lui avait rapportée était vraie, Potter devait absolument survivre. Il devait sauver le monde sorcier. Severus se promettait d'aider le garçon quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ce n'était pas à un gamin de quinze ans de sauver le monde, même Potter ne méritait pas ça !

Il vit le gamin se redresser lentement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, tout cela n'était pas net. Potter ne réagissait pas, et ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement, il aurait lancé une pique au Maître des Potions ou il aurait joué les héros en manque d'affection.

« Potter ? » Répéta-t-il, en attrapant le coude du Gryffondor.

« Aidez-moi... » Murmura lentement Harry, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Harry ! » Cria l'aînée Potter pour faire réagir son petit frère.

« Mione... Tu vas rater la Répartition... Dépêche-toi, tu es préfète... » Murmura le Gryffondor, qui souhaitait être seul avec son professeur. Sa sœur ne devait rien savoir.

« Non Harry. Ce n'est rien. » Répondit la jeune fille inquiète.

« Vas-y Hermione. Je m'occupe de lui. » S'exclama Severus après avoir vu le regard de Potter.

« Je te fais confiance. » S'exclama-t-elle, avant de quitter le compartiment pour se diriger vers Poudlard. Habituellement, elle aurait tout fait pour rester auprès d'Harry. Mais à cet instant, elle était rongée par l'inquiétude et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Mieux valait qu'elle laisse faire son parrain.

« Aidez-moi... » Répéta Harry.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, avant de se sentir à nouveau partir en arrière.

Harry était seul. Rogue avait brusquement disparu. Que se passait-il ?

« Potter, laisse-moi faire ! » S'exclama une voix aiguë.

« Non... » Murmura Harry en reconnaissant la voix de Voldemort.

« Harry, laisse-moi faire mon petit ! » S'exclama Dumbledore.

« NON ! » Hurla le Gryffondor.

« Ta magie est si puissante grâce à moi. Laisse-moi la reprendre ! » S'exclama Voldemort.

« Non Harry ! Donne-moi ta magie. Elle doit-être utilisée pour le plus grand bien ! » Répliqua Dumbledore.

« NON ! C'EST MA MAGIE ! » Cria Harry.

« Potter ! » S'exclama Severus, en secouant le garçon.

« Ils veulent tous ma magie... Protégez-moi... Emmenez-moi loin d'eux... » Supplia Harry, avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! À la prochaine biz !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Je poste rapidement le chapitre suivant de cette fic. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait prendre du recul, avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie. Lui, qui savait toujours quoi faire dans les situations désespérées comme celle-ci, était déstabilisé à cet instant. Bien sûr, le garçon ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde. Que venait-il de se passer ? Potter avait semblé se battre contre quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, et regarda le gamin. Dumbledore était forcément impliqué dans cette histoire, mais d'après Potter, ils étaient plusieurs.

Il soupira et fit léviter le garçon inconscient, avant de descendre du Poudlard-Express. Il s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin qui menait au château mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas emmener le gamin à Poudlard si Dumbledore voulait lui prendre sa magie. Il réfléchit un instant et le seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit, que lui seul connaissait, était sa maison deà l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il prit la décision d'y emmener Potter jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne connaissance et transplana.

Une quinzaine de minutes après que le Maître des Potions ait installé le garçon sur le divan de son salon, ce dernier commença à remuer.

« Potter ? » Demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il vit le garçon se débattre.

« Arrêtez... » Murmura-t-il.

« Potter ! Regardez-moi. » Ordonna Severus.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec une grimace de souffrance.

« Potter, vous m'entendez ? » Demanda d'une voix neutre le Maître des Potions.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry, incertain.

« Vous êtes loin de Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ? »

« Je... » Hésita-t-il, un peu perdu.

Qui était Rogue pour lui ? Il ne savait plus. Que se passait-il ? Il ne savait pas.

« Monsieur Potter ? Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard, votre sœur risque de s'inquiéter. » S'exclama Severus.

Sa sœur ? Il avait une sœur oui. Qui était-elle ? Il ne savait plus.

« Ma sœur? » Demanda le brun, incertain.

« Oui, votre sœur Potter. »

Que se passait-il ? Le garçon savait qu'il avait une sœur, alors pourquoi semblait-il si perdu ? Severus soupira, alors que le gamin fronçait les sourcils.

« Vous... Pourquoi me parlez-vous comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un bon élève ? Vous avez l'air de me détester... » Demanda Harry, en relevant le ton froid de son professeur.

Le Maître des Potions leva une main pour arrêter le garçon. Pourquoi demandait-il cela ? Comment lui expliquer ?

Soudain, il vit le gamin partir en arrière, avant de pousser un hurlement.

Harry était submergé par la douleur et les souvenirs. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Hermione, Rogue... Non, il ne voulait plus, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas, il les avait tous tués : ses parents, Cédric, tous... Hermione allait mourir par sa faute... Non ! Elle était morte par sa faute... Il était seul aux mains de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Seul et il le méritait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Severus secoua le garçon, mais il semblait ailleurs. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé mais aussi résigné. Que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi tout devait aller de mal en pis avec ce gamin ?

« Potter ! » Tenta-t-il.

« Harry, donnes-moi ta magie ! Fais- le Harry. Pour le plus grand bien ! » S'exclama Dumbledore.

« Donnes la moi Potter ! » Susurra Voldemort.

« Prenez la tous les deux... » Murmura Harry résigné.

Harry entendit les deux hommes ricaner, avant de se sentir prit de part en part et de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il eut un mouvement de recul en rencontrant le regard du Maître des Potions penché sur lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? » Demanda son professeur.

Harry hésitait, devait-il vraiment le dire à Rogue ? Après tout, il était le parrain de sa sœur. Sa sœur, Hermione était morte. Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il devait en parler, Rogue était la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance désormais, enfin Hermione avait eu confiance en cet homme, il se devait d'en faire de même.

« Ils sont en train de me la prendre... » Murmura Harry, avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

« Potter, écoutez moi ! De qui et de quoi parlez vous ? » Demanda Rogue.

« ILS ONT TUÉ MIONE ET JE LES AI LAISSÉ PRENDRE MA MAGIE ! » Hurla-t-il soudain, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Votre sœur est en parfaite santé à Poudlard. Elle doit être en train de se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude pour vous mais... Potter, vous les avez laissés prendre votre Magie ? POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CELA ? » Cria le Maître des Potions à son tour.

« PARCE QUE MA SOEUR EST MORTE ! JE NE SUIS PLUS RIEN ! » Répliqua le brun, avant de se lever brusquement.

Severus soupira. Comment le gamin pouvait-il croire cela ? Il fronça les sourcil lorsqu'il vit Potter s'élever brusquement dans les airs, les bras en croix.

« Potter ! Vous devez résister ! Ne les laissez pas gagner ! » Ordonna-t-il, en s'approchant du garçon.

« Ils ont presque fini... Je vais mourir... » Murmura simplement Harry, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Ils s'attaquent à votre noyau magique Potter ! Vous devez résister, vous m'entendez ? »

Le Maître des Potions devait agir et vite. Il arracha un fin bracelet en argent et Hermione apparu instantanément dans la pièce.

« Severus ? Pourquoi as-tu brisé le portoloin d'urgence ? Je croyais qu'il... HARRY ?! » S'exclama l'aînée Potter.

Harry sentait sa magie partir lentement, tiraillée entre deux chemins. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione hurler son nom, il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés pour la voir sous sa véritable apparence.

« Pardon... » Murmura-t-il, certain que sa sœur était venue l'accuser de l'avoir tuée.

« Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Hermione, paniquée.

« Plus tard ! Il faut que tu le pousses à se battre ! »Répliqua le Maître des Potions d'une voix ferme.

Oui, son frère devait se battre. Encore. Mais il fallait qu'il reste en vie pour elle, pour ses amis. Parce que, sans lui, tout était perdu. Alors, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il se batte. Parce qu'il était son frère et qu'il était la seule famille qui lui restait à présent.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, je poste rapidement ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Hermione était morte et Harry ne voulait que la rejoindre, elle et ses parents. Sa magie continuait de le quitter lentement, ils allaient gagner mais à quel prix ? Harry se fichait d'abandonner le monde magique. Peu importe cette fichue prophétie. Il ne voulait plus rester dans ce monde sans pitié, avec des gens qui tuaient ses êtres chers. Le fantôme était toujours là, elle lui criait quelque chose mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ça faisait tellement mal. Il sentait son noyau magique s'émietter lentement. Il soupira. Ne pouvaient-ils pas aller plus vite. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Si, Hermione était morte comment pouvait-elle le toucher ? Soudain, il sembla émerger du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé, et parvint difficilement à entendre sa sœur. Que disait-elle, se battre ? Qu'il devait se battre pour rester à ses côtés ? Il sursauta de nouveau, Hermione était vivante et lui était en train de l'abandonner.

« Je n'y arrives pas... » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de rappeler sa magie.

Il se sentit chuter lourdement au sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le sang battait à ses oreilles.

« Potter ! Je vais vous aider ! Mais vous devez lutter ! » La voix de Rogue semblait être un écho lointain, pour Harry, mais il tenta de s'y accrocher. Alors, il tenta de nouveau d'appeler sa magie, mais les forces qui la prenait été trop puissantes. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner lentement, alors que son noyau magique continuait de se désagréger.

« Potter ! Ne vous endormez pas ! Écoutez-moi ! Tentez de visualiser votre magie. La voyez-vous ? »

« Oui... » Murmura-t-il. Oui, il la voyait. Elle était divisée en deux partie : l'une de couleur rubis et l'autre émeraude. Elles partaient chacune dans une direction différentes.

« Combien de chemin prend-t-elle ? »

« Deux... » Murmura difficilement, Harry, avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

« Très bien Potter. Choisissez un chemin et attirez la magie vers vous. »

« Je n'y arrives pas » Murmura Harry à bout de forces.

« Allez-y Potter ! Faites-le ! Pour Hermione. »

Oui, pour Hermione. Harry puisa dans ses dernières forces et vit lentement la magie de couleur rubis revenir vers lui.

« Ça marche. » Murmura-t-il, le visage crispé par l'effort.

« Continuez. »

Harry vit sa magie repartir dans l'autre sens et poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Ça ne marche plus. »Cria Harry.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Harry ! » Cria Hermione en secouant son petit frère, avant de se tourner vers son parrain pour qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Ils sont trop forts pour lui. » Murmura le Maître des Potions, avant de faire léviter afin de le poser sur le canapé.

« Qui ? » Demanda l'aînée Potter en s'asseyant près de son frère.

« Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Répondit son parrain.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose pour les ralentir. » S'écira la brune.

« Je ne sais pas... » Murmura Severus réfléchissant.

« Fais quelque chose ! » Cria Hermione à bout de nerf.

« J'ai eu une idée. » S'exclama Severus.

La jeune fille le regarda avec espoir, elle était terrifiée et ne savait pas quoi faire alors si son parrain avait trouvé quelque chose, tout devait être tenté.

« Vous avez la même magie. Donnes-moi ta main. » S'exlama le Maître des Potions, avant d'entailler la main du garçon et celle de sa filleule.

Une lueur éclaira les yeux d'Hermione, elle comprenait où son parrain voulait en venir, elle se laissa faire tout en encourageant son frère.

Il lia les deux mains à l'aide d'un sort, avant de se tourner vers l'aînée de Potter.

« Appel sa magie, son corps devrait réagir pour t'aider. »

La fille cachée de Lily et James Potter ferma et se concentra, elle elle chercha la magie de son petit frère et la trouva, elle l'appella et ne se rendit pas compte que son Parrain avait raison.

Une heure plus tard les efforts d'Harry et Hermione combinés avaient fait des merveilles.

« Je... Je suis désolé... » Murmura Harry honteux d'avoir laissé Dumbledore et Voldemort lui prendre sa magie.

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire, ils étaient trop puissants. » Tenta de rassurer le Maître des Potions.

Hermione sourit à son parrain, elle était heureuse des efforts qu'il faisaient envers son petit frère.

« Il faudrait aller à Poudlard... » Murmura Harry, pas très heureux de devoir de nouveau faire face à Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes encore faible, magiquement parlant. Nous avons peut-être empêcher une catastrophe en leur interdisant l'accès à votre magie, mais ils ont tout de même absorbé une partie de vos pouvoir. Je pense que retourner au château maintenant serait dangereux pour vous. » Expliqua Severus.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » Demanda Harry, d'accord avec le parrain de sa sœur.

« Peut-être devrions-nous partir... » Murmura Hermione.

« Partir ? » Répéta Harry, réfléchissant.

Après tout quitter ce monde pour avoir une nouvelle vie serait parfait. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas se battre.

« Mais où irions nous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Vous avez pensé à moi ? »S'exclama soudainement le Maître des Potions.

« Viens avec nous ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Avant de partir je dois faire quelque chose. » Murmura Harry.

Il se leva brusquement et attrapa sa baguette magique.

« Où est la tombe de Cédric ? » Demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait que son petit frère était encore touché par la mort du Poufsouffle.

« Le corps de Diggory a disparu Potter. »

« Ced' a disparu... »

Comment cela était-ce possible. Il l'avait rammené, il l'avait avec lui en revenant du cimetière...

« NON ! JE L'AIMAIS ! » Hurla Harry.

« Je le sais Potter. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser l'an dernier. » Répondit Severus.

« Non... Non... Où est-il ? » Paniqua le brun, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il ne se préoccupa même pas du fait que son professeur savait qu'il était avec le Poufsouffle alors que leur relation était secréte.

Hermione regarda les deux autres, choquée. Alors voilà pourquoi son petit frère avait été terriblement mal à la mort du Poufsouffle.

« Peut-être que Cédric n'est pas mort... » Murmura-t-elle .

« Voldemort l'a tué ! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul ! » Pleura Harry.

Non, si Cédric ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Cela lui était inconcevable. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait sinon ? Si jamais cela était le cas, il devait forcément y avoir une raison.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il a été touché par le sortilège de mort ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry hésita, il avait entendu le sortilège et Cédric était tombé sous le sort alors il avait forcément était touché. Était-ce possible qu'il soit toujours en vie ? Il mis sa tête dans ses mains, que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Il était perdu. Cédric était-il en vie ou était-il mort ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Où était-il ?

« Potter ? Je peux entrer dans votre tête, peut-être que si quelqu'un d'autre voit la scène ça aidera. »

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez... » Murmura Harry.

« Très bien. Legilimens ! »

le Maître des Potions entra dans la tête du brun et trouva facilement ce qu'il recherchait.

Hermione sursauta lorsque son frère hurla de douleur. Elle savait très bien ce que son parrain été entrain de faire et elle savait à quel point ça pouvait-être douloureux.

Severus trouva le souvenir qu'il voulait et le regarda après un moment d'hésitation. Il vit Potter aider Diggory dans le labyrinthe et enfin ils prirent le Trophé, ou plutôt le Portoloin.

L'événement tragique se déroula sous ses yeux mais quelque chose le chiffona. Il en était presque sûr Pettigrow n'avait pas utilisé le sortilège de mort. Il regarda de nouveau le souvenir avec espoir pour Potter. Le sortilège resemblait point par point à l'Avada mais ce n'était pas ça. Il s'agissait d'un vieux sortilège qui paralysait la personne touchait pendant plusieurs heures. Severus l'avait découvert par erreur et cela avait été bien pratique pour faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il tuait des moldus, mais la question était pourquoi Pettigrow a-t-il utilisé ce sort sur Diggory. Il sortit de la tête de Potter, afin de confirmer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Harry pleurait et hurlait cela faisait toujours aussi mal de voir son compagnon mourir sous ses yeux. Tout leurs projets, leur avenir, avaient été compromis depuis ce fameux soir et l'homme de sa vie était mort part sa faute.

Severus se mit à la hauteur du garçon et l'appela. Lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, il prit doucement la parole pour lui annoncer ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Je... Mais je l'ai vu... » Fit Harry, perdu, ne voulant pas avoir de faux espoirs.

« Je vous assures que Diggory n'est pas mort. » Confirma le Maître des Potions.

« Mais comment faire pour le retrouver ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu auprès d'Harry ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je veux pas croire qu'il m'a abandonné... » Murmura Harry, les larmes roulant d'avantage sur ses joues.

« Avant de répondre à ces questions, je dois vous en poser. » S'exclama Severus.

« Est-ce que Quedever était au courant de votre relation avec Diggory ? »

« Je... Notre relation était secréte... » Murmura difficilement Harry.

« Oui mais je vous rappelle que c'est un animagus. » S'exclama Severus.

« N'oublions pas que Pettigrow vous doit la vie. » Continua-t-il.

« Alors je supposes qu'il l'a découvert et qu'il... Qu'il a payé sa dette. » Fit Harry, ne pouvant y croire.

« Comment retrouver Cédric ? » Demanda Hermione, joyeuse.

Harry sourit, il allait retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Maintenant peut importe ce qu'il se passerait tout irai bien.


End file.
